Mickey Cohen
| weapon = Unarmed | actor = Patrick Fischler }} Meyer Harris "Mickey" Cohen is a character in L.A. Noire. Cohen is one of main antagonists during Cole Phelps' time on the Vice desk, along with Courtney Sheldon. He is a powerful member of an organized crime syndicate spanning from Los Angeles to Chicago all the way back to his hometown of New York City, as well the leader of a powerful Jewish Mafia. Always flanked by his right-hand man and bodyguard, Johnny Stompanato, Cohen is alleged to be the top kingpin of all the gangsters in Los Angeles, with a hand in the trade of everything from narcotics, to illegal weapons, to gambling.http://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/mickey-cohen/ Biography Background Meyer Harris Cohen was born on July 29, 1914 of a Jewish family in Brooklyn, New York City. Cohen was a boxer in his youth, he mentions this during his meeting with Jack Kelso and Courtney Sheldon. Mickey Cohen worked for Bugsy Siegel in Los Angeles. He was Bugsy's right hand man and after Siegel's death he took over his organization. Events of L.A. Noire Mickey can be first mentioned in the DLC case "A Slip of the Tongue", depending on how the interrogation goes, Steven Bigelow says "I want a mouthpiece. The organization employs a very good one. He does a great job keeping Mickey C. out on the streets". This likely means that the auto-theft racket was controlled by Mickey. Mickey is first seen in a newspaper found in "The Fallen Idol". He is at the Mocambo meeting with Courtney Sheldon, who had orchestrated the Coolridge Heist. Mickey offered Sheldon $50,000 in return for all the army surplus morphine he and his fellow marines had stolen. Courtney refused the offer which prompted Mickey to say to an unknown associate on the phone, "I think I want him dead". He apppears again in a newspaper found in "The Black Caesar", he and his gang are meeting with Sheldon and Jack Kelso. Kelso tells Cohen that they have him at enfilade, before signaling his men on the roof to shoot the near Cohen to show him they could have killed him. Cohen shrugs this off almost immediately, seeming more bothered about his coat and car. Kelso then says that they're going to get rid of the morphine, Cohen tries to convince them otherwise but Kelso declines. After Mickey again tries to convince him not to get rid of the morphine, Kelso threatens him. This angers Cohen and seemingly sets up the events of Manifest Destiny. Mickey is again seen in "The Set Up", he had made an arrangement with Carlo Arquero, manager of Albert Hammond. Hammond was set to take a dive and Mickey put a lot of money on the other fighter to win, as did a lot fo powerful people. After Hammond wins the fight because he is too proud to flop, Hammond runs away. Mickey sends his men out to find him, he also makes it clear to Arquero that he want Hammond dead or he would kill Arquero. Mickey's men don't get to Hammond but Arquero does. However, detectives Cole Phelps and Roy Earle also find him and end up killing Arquero and letting Hammond go. Mickey's final appearance is in "Manifest Destiny". He ordered the death of Sheldon, Kelso and the rest of their unit who were involved in the Coolridge Heist. The first victim is Eddie McGoldrick who was killed in his club, the 111 Club, along with two musicians, Bittleston and Bowe. Phelps and Earle go to talk to Mickey who gives little away. They find out that he had ordered one of his men to kill Felix Alvarro. Phelps managed to kill the hitman before he could kill Alvarro. Mickey's men then kill various marines at the Post office, a diner and Grauman's Theatre, each time Phelps and Earle had managed to kill the assassins. Case Appearances Traffic *"The Fallen Idol" (Newspaper) Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"The Set Up" *"Manifest Destiny" Real life Mickey is based on the real-life Los Angeles gangster of the same name. Mickey's gang :Main Article: Cohen Crime Syndicate Mickey's gang is a criminal organization based in Los Angeles. It was originally run by infamous gangster Bugsy Siegel but after his death Mickey took over. Their main rival is Jack Dragna, but their main enemy in the game comes in the unlikely form of Courtney Sheldon and a group of former U.S. Marines. Known Members *Johnny Stompanato - Second-in-command *Lenny Finkelstein - Lieutenant/Mickey's brother-in law *Johnny Goldberg *Frank Steiner Trivia *In reality, Mickey Cohen was actually born on September 4, 1913. The reason why they changed his birthday in L.A. Noire is unknown. However, his birthday in the video game is considered canon. Gallery Meyer harris cohen.png|A sketch of Cohen. mickeycohen1.jpg|Mickey with his right hand man and bodyguard Johnny Stompanato. mickeycohen2.jpg|Mickey and Johnny at a boxing match. Mickey Cohen character dossier.png|Mickey's character dossier. Mickey_cohen.jpg Mickey Cohen real life.jpg|Mickey in real-life. Mickey Cohen real life 2.jpg Mickey Cohen real life 3.jpg Micky&DeadJohnny.jpg|Mickey, paying respect to his fallen friend. References External links *Mickey Cohen on biography.com *Mickey Cohen on Wikipedia. *Mickey Cohen's house bombed es:Mickey Cohen Category:Characters Category:Antagonists